Search and Destroy
by ImaginaryFlower
Summary: Miku and Len wake up to an inbox full of Lenku fanfiction each. It seems there are people in Vocaloid House with something to prove and Miku is determined to find out who they are. LenxMiku one-shot. Complete.


**Search and Destroy**

**Miku and Len wake up to an inbox full of Lenku fanfiction each. It seems there are people in Vocaloid House with something to prove and Miku is determined to find out who they are. **

**Pairing: LenxMiku, one-sided TeixLen, on-sided MayuxMiku**

**Rating: T**

**Genres: Humor, romance**

**Characters: Len K., Miku K**

**/**

Vocaloid House was a quiet place on the weekends. The occupants of Vocaloid House, which included Utauloids, Vocaloids, Pitchloids, fanmades, and everything in between, liked to use the weekends to get out of the house. Some of them took those two days to shop, or to go to the movies, or to go out of town. Whatever the case may be, fewer people inhabited Vocaloid house on the weekends, which meant it would almost always be quieter than in was during the week.

This time, of course, was an exception.

Luka and Kiyoteru, the two everyone tended to rely on to keep everything in order, were out for the day, helping a new Vocaloid find the shop she wanted to go to. This may have been a bad decision on their part. Obviously, some of the more wild (or crazy, whichever works) members of Vocaloid House would see fit to cause a bit of chaos. Well, more than a bit. And with no one home to stop them, they might just lose control.

Miku Hatsune, the most popular Vocaloid and quite a shy girl indeed, awoke as the chosen victim that Saturday morning. As usual, the first thing she did was boot up her laptop to check her e-mail. Sometimes other Vocaloids sent her links to cool things they found. Sometimes her friends from other countries (like Oliver, who she hadn't heard from in a while) sent her long messages that she simply loved to reply to. Today, however, was not one of those days where her inbox was flooded with good things. Logging in, Miku counted a total of thirty-four messages from an unknown source. As she stared in amazement, this number climbs to thirty-nine and she tried not to squeak. What was going on?

Clicking on the first messages, which had been sent at five this morning, she followed the link enclosed inside and blinked when it took her to a new sight.

"Who in the world…?" she wondered aloud. "What's _fanfiction_?"

She scrolled down and saw the title of the… fanfiction she had been sent. The summary below was absolutely no help, and she continued down the page.

Miku's eyes steadily grew wider as she read on, finishing the near eight-thousand word story shortly. The entire thing was about her romance with one Len Kagamine, which made no sense. She wasn't in love with him! They were best friends! Who would think that they were in love?

Miku swallowed as she scanned her inbox, which was gaining more messages with each passing minute. Despite her better judgment, Miku clicked the next link to find another story involving her and Len. This time, Kaito had been thrown in the mix as Len's rival in love.

_This is so ridiculous,_ Miku thought, though she did have to admit the writing was good._ Kaito's dating_ _Meiko. Everyone knows that. And I certainly don't love Len._

Miku finished the story and moved on to the next one. After all, someone had taken the time to send them to her. It would be rude to simply ignore all those messages. All seventy-seven of them…

Miku read until she got to the eleventh one. At which point, she had to admit that fanfiction, while weird, was not bad. He fans were all so creative, albeit a bit delusional. She, dare she say it, liked seeing what her fans came up with.

Of course, the twelfth one in her inbox was a lot more than she bargained for.

Miku's face turned bright red and she shoved her laptop away, covering her eyes and hoping that the words on her computer screen weren't actually there. Sliding her fingers apart, she gasped as she reread the words on that page.

_What? Len and I would never, ever, ever do that! That's… That's so wrong!_

Miku quickly closed the tab.

"I don't think I like fanfiction anymore," she declared aloud.

/

Little did Miku know, her webcam had been hacked, and three girl sat quietly, watching as Miku reacted to each word they had sent her.

"This is so mean!" Mayu said. "Miku obviously doesn't like Len. Why did I let you convince me to help you?"

"Hush, you baby," Tei hissed. "We're trying to watch."

Mayu huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from the girl on the screen with a blush spreading across her cheeks. How would this get Miku to like her? She had a feeling she had been lied to about this plan's intentions.

"I can't wait to see Len's reactions," Tei said as Miku hid behind her hands upon encountering the M-rated fic Gumi had sent her from an unknown email address. "But I think he'd probably realize his love for me if we sent him a LenxTei one, don't you think?"

"There aren't that many of those out there," Gumi informed her. It's best to use Lenku ones to make him realize how much he doesn't like Miku that way. Then, you'll have a better chance with him."

Gumi had already repeated this a few times to each of them. Tei sighed and watched Miku announce to her empty room her exact opinion of fanfiction.

"I don't see why there are so few," Tei muttered. "Can't fans see how in love we are?"

Mayu rolled her eyes. It was obvious to her that Len wasn't in love with Tei at all. Heck, it was probably more likely that he'd elope with Leon. Mayu was pretty sure Miku wasn't that into her, either, but at least they were friends. And Mayu had seen some MayuxMiku fanfictions, so there was a bit of hope. Then again, fans would ship anything, proof of it happening or not. Just look at all the ships they had! There was no way all of them could happen.

"You're so whiny," Gumi told her. "I don't know why I included you in this."

"Because I know the language of the fans," Tei replied. It was true. Tei was the one who had explained shipping and OTPs and BrOTPs and smut to them. Gumi was the hacker. And Mayu? Well, she was a power-reader. She was the one who had compiled a list of all the Lenku fanfictions she could, trying not to gag as she did. Really, what did fans see in that pairing?

"I could Google all the definitions," Gumi pointed out.

"Point taken," Tei replied.

Mayu rolled her eyes at the other two girls and watched as Miku left her room, leaving her laptop open.

"What's she doing?" Tei asked.

Gumi shrugged. "I dunno. Here, I'll pull up Len's window. He'll wake up soon."

Neither girl noticed Mayu disappear out of Gumi's bedroom, the door closing softly behind her as she slid down the hallway on dancer's feet, hardly making a sound.

/

Miku was traumatized. Well and truly traumatized. Who in their right mind thought those sorts of stories were okay to post online? They were so…

Miku couldn't even think of the word. Sighing, she ignored the pounding in her head and pulled orange juice from the fridge. The kitchen at Vocaloid House was huge, with space for food fit for a king. Usually, though, they got junk food.

Gulping down the glass of orange juice, Miku glanced up as the door to the kitchen opened. Mayu had entered, carrying her bunny by her side.

Mayu was a relatively new Vocaloid. At least, compared to most of them. She was rarely out of her official outfit, while most Vocaloids preferred casual clothes. Then again, if Miku had had an outfit like Mayu's, she'd probably wear it a lot. At the moment, Miku wasn't even out of her pajamas. She felt incredibly underdressed next to Mayu.

"Hey, Mayu," she greeted. Mayu was, like her, a bit on the shy side. Surprisingly enough, she brought out the more outgoing side of Miku. Miku had no idea why, but she didn't really mind.

"Hello, Miku," Mayu replied. "How are you today?"

Miku shuddered at the memory of those fanfictions.

"I'm good, I guess. What about you? Any plans?"

Mayu paused and seemed to think for a moment. "I am meant to be in Gumi's room with her and Tei."

Miku felt her expression change to surprise. "Really? I didn't know you were friends with them."

Mayu nodded. "It's… not really friends. But we get along."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you're getting along with more people," Miku told her. "So, I'll see you later?"

Mayu nodded. Miku set her glass in the sink, deciding to return to her room and delete every single message from her inbox before she could feel bad about it.

She left, pondering the possibility of erasing the memory of that last fanfiction from her hard drive. She didn't notice Mayu open her mouth before quickly closing it again.

/

Mayu had chickened out. She had meant to tell Miku about the plan and she completely froze. What if Miku ended up hating her? She couldn't even imagine it.

Unaware of the fact that she was being completely dramatic about the whole situation, Mayu creapt back up to Gumi's room and entered quietly. The two girls hadn't even noticed her disappearance.

"We've got Len's webcam!" Gumi announced brightly, settling back on her bed to watch the boy onscreen. Mayu sat back against her headboard, the two other girls stretched out on their stomachs in front of the laptop.

"Yay!" Tei exclaimed happily, wiggling with excitement. Honestly, she was such a child. How could she ever expect to win Len over when she acted like that?

"Shh," Gumi ordered, making the live video full screen with one push of a button.

The Len onscreen was rubbing his eyes sleepily. In the corner, a small screen displayed the webpage he was on. His email appeared, showing some eighty messages in his inbox. The tired Len they were being shown blink and clicked on the first one, which also happened to be the first one Miku had read.

"What…?" he wondered aloud, the small speaker in Gumi's laptop echoing what his mouth moved to say.

Len clicked the link, opening the fanfiction in a new tab. His eyebrows shot up in confusion, then settled to disbelief. He closed the tab quickly.

"Haven't I read that one?" he muttered to himself.

Tei's jaw dropped as Gumi smirked. Mayu glared at the blond boy, the predatory urge to mark her territory (Miku was most definitely hers) reflected in her amber eyes.

Len moved on through his inbox, clicking on link after link and biting his lip as he read. The expression on his face was somewhere between confused and accepting. Obviously, he had no clue who had sent him these stories, though unlike Miku he didn't seem to mind reading them. Where Miku had read twelve stories before stopping, Len read twenty-seven.

On screen, Len blinked as someone knocked on his door. Minimizing his Firefox tab, Len called for whoever it was to come in.

It was Miku.

"Hey," Len greeted. Miku smiled a small smile and leaned on the doorframe.

"Hi," she said. "Have you checked your email?"

While the girls could no longer see Len with his face turned toward Miku, they could all imagine him blinking in confusion.

"Not yet," he lied.

Tei groaned as if in pain and both Mayu and Gumi rolled their eyes at her.

"Oh. Well, don't be surprised if you have a lot of messages. And don't read any of them." Miku blushed as she said this and both Mayu and Tei growled.

"Got it," Len said. "Why?"

Miku's blush deepened to an intense scarlet.

"Someone sent some fanfiction. I don't know who, but obviously they think they're funny," Miku said. "Want to help me find them?"

"Sure," Len said. "Why?"

"They can't be permitted to do stuff like this! Imagine if they sent fanfiction to poor Oliver or Yuki or Mikuo!" Ah, yes. Miku was under the impression that her genderbend was actually pure-minded and innocent. "It's just mean."

"I think they're just pulling a prank. Come on. I have a few ideas about who it might be," Len said, standing up. This was the last thing the girls saw before he closed the laptop.

"Well," Gumi said. "This hasn't gone according to plan."

Mayu shook her head, wondering just how stupid she really was. After all, Gumi's plans often seemed to go askew. Why should this be any different?

/

Len and Miku left Len's room to visit the people Len suspected might be behind this fanfiction prank. Miku's first thought had been Rin, who was quite tech-savvy and a well-known prankster at Vocaloid House. She was on Len's list, too, though not at the top.

"Who first?" Miku asked Len.

"Rui," Len stated. "She could easily get Piko to cover up her tracks if she sent us those messages. And she's the type who reads fanfiction. Remember her Hetalia obsession?"

Miku shivered. That had been a dark time for all of Vocaloid House.

"Okay. Let's go talk to Rui," Miku agreed.

They found Rui in Piko's room, where she was painting her nails as Piko typed rapidly into his laptop. Piko ignored them when they entered, though Rui glanced up and smiled.

"No," Len told her before she could say anything.

"But I didn't even say anything," she protested.

"And yet I already know what you're going to ask," Len replied. Rui pouted momentarily as she screwed the nail polish top back on. Only her left hand was done, but she didn't want the contents to dry out.

"Alright. What is it?" she asked.

"Did you send us a bunch of Lenku fanfiction this morning?" Len asked. She gave him an odd look before replying.

"I don't even know what Lenku is. Though I can guess," Rui told him. "But, no, I had nothing to do with it. If I were you, I'd check with Dell. Maybe he can see who sent them to you."

Len looked terrified. "I think I like having all my limbs," he decided. "But thanks."

"No problem," Rui said. "Hey, Miku? I have a Black Rock Shooter cosplay. You in for a photography session tomorrow?"

Miku pondered it. "I guess that's okay," she agreed. "But only if it's Black Rock Shooter. No more yuri photo shoots."

"Understood," Rui replied with a grin. "See you."

The door closed behind them as they left.

Len raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Yuri photo-shoots?"

Miku blushed. "Long story. Don't ask Rin."

Len decided to definitely ask Rin.

"Okay, then," he said. "Why don't we try Miki? She's pretty good with technology."

So they went around, knocking on doors and being turned away with new suggestions. By noon, everyone still in Vocaloid House now knew what they were up to. Including the culprits.

Miku crashed onto the couch in the main living room. There was one on each floor, five in total. The main one was located on the ground floor, where the kitchen, dining room, and shower room could also be found. Currently, no one was there, which was odd. This living room had the largest TV and the best sound system, which Gumi, Mikuo, and many others liked to use for gaming.

"It's hopeless," she moaned. "We've failed."

Len rolled his eyes and sat down next to her, watching as she lifted her feet up to rest across Len's lap, her head on the couch's arm.

"You're so dramatic," Len told her.

"Am not," she replied. "Hey, Len?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know it's called Lenku?"

Damn. How'd she notice that tiny slip-up?

"I checked my inbox," he admitted. "I thought you might get embarrassed so I lied."

"Oh. Alright." Well, at least she wouldn't find out he'd been reading LenxMiku fanfiction for a while. Not that she'd ever guess. And Len most certainly didn't like Miku. He just…

He didn't have an excuse. But he didn't like Miku. He didn't. And he'd never admit to it, either. You know, because he didn't like her anyway. Yeah…

His argument was terrible. And lying to yourself doesn't seem to get you very far.

"Well, I guess I'll just go sort through my email. I hope whoever it is has the decency to stop long enough for me to sort through my messages," Miku said, and swung her legs off of Len in order to stand up. "See you at lunch?"

"Probably," Len agreed.

"Okay. Bye." And they went their separate ways.

/

Miku returned to her own room, opening the door in the hopes that things were as she had left them. Mikuo had a habit of sneaking into her room. Once, he had moved all of her furniture five inches to the left. It had thrown her off for weeks and all that time he had cracked up every time she crashed into something. He was a jerk. No doubt about it.

But she did not return to a normal room. Mikuo had seated himself at her desk, examining her laptop screen.

"Mikuo!" she nearly shrieked. "What are you doing?"

Mikuo turned to stare at her, smiling when he saw who was in the doorway, face slowly turning red as she noticed the webpage he was on.

"I'm using your laptop, dummy," he told her. "Are you blind?"

"You have your own!" she said.

Mikuo shrugged. "I can't use mine to annoy you."

Miku's face burned intensely as she stormed up to him and attempted to yank the laptop away from him. Mikuo retaliated by moving it just out of her grasp.

"Jeeze, I've already seen everything," Mikuo said. "There's no use now. All you can do is bribe me into not revealing what was up on here when I came in."

"It… wasn't me!" Miku told him desperately. "Someone _sent_ those to me. I was just being polite!"

"Uh-huh. Sure," Mikuo looked and sounded skeptical. "That's the case. I mean, it's not like you're in love with Len or anything. Not at all."

"You jerk!" she said, hitting him in the back with a small fist. "I'm going to go tell Gumi you like her if you don't _give my laptop back now._"

Mikuo sighed and continued scrolling through her email. "You know, these fans are actually really creative. Hell, some of these are better than actual published stories. And then there's crap like this," he pointed to the tab he had opened, revealing a mass of spelling and grammar mistakes that made Miku's brain hurt. "Fanfiction's actually pretty cool, though. And not all of it is Lenku, if that's what you're upset about. I mean, some of it is Hatsunecest."

Miku stared back at her grinning derivative. "I don't want to know what that is," she said in a deadpan voice.

Mikuo's smile widened. "Oh, it's simple. It's just-"

"I know what it is!" Miku shrieked. "Get out!"

"Oh, and this one's RinxMiku," Mikuo told her, pointing at another tab that he had opened. "If you were wondering."

"You are insane!" she declared, whacking him over the back of the head with a pillow from her bed.

"Alright, alright!" Mikuo said with a breathy laugh. "I just heard you were looking for who sent them. Thought I could help."

Miku paused in her efforts to bash his head in with a pillow and listened as he continued.

"Look, it's simple. Someone signed it. And lucky for you, I recognize the screen name they used," Mikuo grinned at her as though he expected her to be impressed.

/

"Oops," Gumi said to the two girls who were now glaring at her.

/

"It's the one Gumi uses on XBOX," Mikuo explained. "Gumi sent those to you."

Miku stared at him in disbelief. Then, she attacked him with a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Mikuo! I owe you!" she told him as she ran out of the room in search of Len. Mikuo rolled his eyes, though his face had gone a bit pink.

"Idiot," he declared to an empty room. "She's an idiot."

From her spot in her room, Gumi had to agree.

Miku caught Len just as he was about to go into his own room.

"Hey, Len!" she greeted. "I found out it was Gumi!"

Len paused and smiled at her. "Good job. What are you going to do now?"

Miku thought about it for a moment and realized she didn't really know. She blushed and felt a bit silly for not thinking about it until now. "I guess it doesn't really matter," she said. "It was just a prank. So I guess I don't have to do anything."

"Good plan," Len told her. "Besides, I'm not sure what you could've done."

Miku had to agree. "Yeah," she replied. "So, ready for lunch?"

"I don't see why not," Len answered, taking her hand gently. She blushed. After the events of the past few hours, it was kind of weird to be holding his hand. After all, she had read about a very similar situation in one of those fanfictions.

"What do you think we'll have today?" Miku asked trying to act normal.

"No clue. I think Yuki and Yukari are in charge of lunch today," Len told her. "It should be interesting."

Miku nodded in agreement. Yuki had a liking for apples that probably went beyond any other Vocaloid's liking for their own item, while Yukari was a vegetarian. They'd manage something, though.

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's hurry up," Miku decided.

Len smirked. "Alright. No need to hurry, though. It won't vanish."

"And there's no need to go so slow," Miku replied, tugging on his arm.

"It's an exercise in self-control," Len said. "It's good practice."

Miku sighed. "If you say so."

"So you're saying self-control is unnecessary?" Len asked.

"That's not-" Miku cut herself off. "Where are you going with this?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that I've had enough practice with self-control," Len smiled.

"What do you-"

Of course, this was the moment the three culprits of the fanfiction prank decided to leave Gumi's room, which was right down the hall from Len's room. Miku and Len hadn't even managed to get around the corner when Len leaned down and kissed Miku full on the mouth.

Gumi's triumphant grin was ignored as Mayu and Tei went into silent rages, doing their best to hold back and not rip the two Vocaloids away from each other.

_Freakin' finally,_ Gumi thought. _Now I can work on someone else. I wonder if Piko's managed to confess yet…_


End file.
